A redundancy technology refers to setting up two sets or more sets of systems with a similar function in different locations far away from each other. When a working system encounters a disastrous event such as an earthquake or a fire, or a major fault such as a power failure, the working system is switched over to a redundancy system in a different location, so as to retain a capability of providing an application service.
Cloud computing is a service mode of distributing computing tasks to a large number of distributed computers. This mode has a configurable computing resource sharing pool (including a network, a server, storage, application software, a service, and the like), which may provide available, convenient, and on-demand network access for a user. The cloud computing is a product developed by integrating computing manners, such as distributed computing, parallel computing, and utility computing, with network technologies such as network storage, virtualization, and load balance.
As a cloud computing environment gradually matures and network bandwidth continuously increases, data centers (DC) in various places around the globe is continuously emerging and a trend of regional centralization and massiveness of computing resources emerges. In this environment, infrastructure resources become richer, a user may select a redundancy DC according to a need, deploy a redundant application object, and establish a procedure for data synchronization and a disaster switchover. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of redundancy deployment based on a DC. A DC is generally used as a unit in a process of deploying application objects; and multiple infrastructures and multiple application objects are deployed for one DC.
A network service (NS) is a function or a service item completed together by multiple application objects. In addition to including each application object, elements that affect each network service further include network resources among application objects, and a resource used by each application object. When a redundancy DC is to be deployed for a specified network service (NS) in a cloud computing architecture (that is, the redundancy DC is to be deployed for an application object set that supports the specified network service), a method generally used in the industry is that a user plans a corresponding redundancy DC for the specified network service according to information such as a redundancy resource provided by a cloud computing system, and instructs the cloud computing system to deploy the specified network service in the planned redundancy DC. The manner of manually planning a redundancy DC features poor flexibility and hinders overall management of a system.